When Darknes Ensues
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: Sequel to Golden Lights. Julie is now four months pregnant and handling well. Johnny... Johnny isn't. All night drinking binges are leaving Julie with unexplainable bruises and when the new child comes, Julie has to make a decision for the sake of the baby and the sake of herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Tying the knot**

 **D** **isclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N:** **If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I** **would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me (a)** **suggestion(s).** **Thank you. :)**

 **Julie's POV**

Johnny called me the next day and told me that we needed to talk. I still hadn't told anyone about my pregnancy. I knew that I needed to tell my doctor, but I had already mentally calculated that I would be due sometime around May.

He told me that he had a surprise for me, which I thought was so sweet.

I knocked on his apartment door and he let me in.

"Hey," I greeted and gave a one-armed hug. He pulled out a bracelet from his pocket and slipped it around my hand. It was a charm bracelets with a heart and two J's intertwined.

"Thank you. It's beautiful," I thanked Johnny, hugging him again.

"I'm glad that you like it, but Julie, we need to talk," he told me. I nodded, knowing what was coming.

"Abortion is not an option, Johnny. I can't. But can I really stay here?" I asked. I watched as Johnny knelt down on one knee.

"Oh my gosh," I whispered, tears welling up in my eyes.

"I know it's early, but I want to be a part of our child's life. I will love you and support you both forever. Julie Anne Smith, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" Johnny asked, his eyes looking a bit shiny too.

"Yes," I whispered, not trusting my voice to stay steady. He slipped a beautiful ring onto my finger and kissed me.

"I'll get a job, I'll drop out of school. We'll make it work," he promised me.

"I could get my GED," I suggested.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too. What do you think about names," I mused.

"We should do a J theme!" He suggested. I had to laugh at how into picking out names we were. He listed a bunch of J names. "Jasmine, Joyce, Jana..."

"Jana! That's perfect for a girl, I love it. What about for a boy?" I asked.

"John, Joseph, Jerry, Jay, Jason..." he listed off.

"Definitely not John. Hm... What do you think?" I asked him.

"Maybe Jay?" He asked.

"Perfect!" I exclaimed. Jana or Jay. I loved it.

 **X**

I decided to call Evie and invite her over. She immediately saw the ring.

"No way!" She squealed. She was a tough little firecracker, but jewelry brought her girly side.

"Johnny proposed," I announced.

"You and Steve could be next," I teased with a smile.

"Not unless he plans on knocking me up anytime soon," she joked. I stiffened but remained silent.

She noticed and glanced at my face, trying to read me. She could always read me.

"No…" she muttered.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered.

"How?" She asked. I resisted the urge to answer sarcastically.

"We went to Bucks and got drunk," I whispered. She hugged me.

"You'll be okay. Your smart and you'll get through this." She whispered comforting words in my ear.

"Thanks Evie."

 **A/N: Did anybody notice Julie Anna said fast is Julianne? I didn't do that on purpose. Haha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: It's been a long day**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Julie's POV**

I was now four months pregnant. I had told my grandma about my pregnancy. She wasn't happy, but encouraged the marriage and we soon moved in together.

Johnny couldn't find a job, and it was taking its toll on him. We had planned to elope to Las Vegas, but we just got married it at the Tulsa courthouse. Money's running low anyhow.

Johnny has been going to Bucks to "relax" on days he didn't have job interviews. He normally wouldn't drink much, but it had been a while since I've seen him smile. It was worrying me.

He has gone to Bucks this morning, but had yet to return.

 _Johnny, come home,_ I thought desperately.

 **Johnny's POV**

I had failed her. She had already taken her GED and passed, but I still haven't found a job. I knew it was stupid and wrong of me, but I continued to down the beers to hide my shame.

I had been coming here pretty regularly, and it was only a matter of time until I ran into Dallas here.

"Hey Johnnycakes. What's happening?" He asked, ordering a drink.

"Nothing much. Have you heard of any good jobs?" I asked desperately, but he shook his head.

"How's Julie and the baby?" He asked.

"Good, but she's gaining weight. She sure ain't happy," I said with a laugh.

"Got any names yet?" He asked curiously.

"Jana and Jay," I slurred, my beers beginning to take effect.

We continued to talk until he had to leave. I finally decided it was time to go home.

 **Julie's POV**

I hadn't eaten today, I just sat at the door waiting for Johnny to come home. I imagined that he had been in a car wreck for a fight, but he came home virtually unscathed, but drunk.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick," I yelled worriedly. I thought he had died.

"None of your business, whore. I've been searching for jobs while you sit here," he yelled at me. I winced as though I'd been slapped. This was not Johnny.

"I'm pregnant! At least I have a GED!" I said the worst thing possible, the thing that would hurt he most. He whirled around and slapped me across the face. I tried to duck, but he was too fast.

"Johnny stop!" I screamed. I felt a blow to the eye and I gasped in pain.

Finally, he drunkenly passed out on the couch. I cried. I couldn't believe he had struck me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Bruises and Binges**

 **D** **isclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N:** **If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I** **would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me (a)** **suggestion(s).** **Thank you. :)**

 **Julie's POV**

Things were peaceful for about a week. He had started job searching again, which led to more drinking binges and more bruises, which were sometimes unexplainable. I tried not to leave the house very often, but I had to go grocery shopping.

Oh, he still had sole good days, like about two days ago...

 _Flashback:_

 _I stood in front of the mirror, crying. My stomach was starting to bulge out._

 _"What's wrong?" Johnny asked sweetly behind me._

 _"Will you still love me even when I get this big?" I asked, holding my hands out as far as possible for effect._

 _He laughed at my over exaggeration._

 _"Of course I'll always love you," he assured me._

 _"Thank you," I said softly, wishing that it could stay like this forever._

 _End flashback_

I was thinking of this "good day" as I waited for Johnny to come home. I wondered if the stress was hurting the baby, I was barely eating and barely sleeping.

Finally, I thought as Johnny pulled up the driveway to their tiny rent house. It felt more like a prison though.

He immediately began drunkenly yelling at me for multiple things; cleaning, being lazy, and other things. I tried to act like I was paying attention to avoid s beating, but he soon became bored with yelling and struck me.

I was knocked off my feet and brought my knees to my chest to protect my baby.

"When I say something you need to listen to me!" He yelled.

"Stop it Johnnycakes," I cried.

"Shut up!" He yelled. I was so scared. I cornered myself against the wall and shivered.

"You scared?" He taunted.

"Show me some respect and I won't make your life miserable. Just gimme beer money," he slurred.

I didn't think it would ever end, but after throwing a bottle at me he got into his car and drove off.

I crawled to the phone and called Evie with shaking hands.

"Evie? Please, please help me. I'm so scared," I cried.

"Julie? What's going on?" She asked.

"It's Johnny," I sobbed.

"What about him?" She asked worriedly.

"Just come here!" I gasped. She agreed and hung up.

I was breathing rapidly and my arms felt numb. I could feel my heart pound loudly and quickly in my ears. I was still shaking when Evie knocked on the door.

"C-C-Come o-on in," I called softly. She heard me and opened the door.

"Oh my gosh Julie! What happened to you?" She asked, helping me off of the floor.

"Johnny," I whispered.

"Johnny beat you?" She asked appalled. I nodded.

"He's normally so sweet an good to me, but when he gets drunk..." I trailed off, still fearful and trembling.

"Have you eaten anything lately? Breathe, I think your having a panic attack," she informed me. She searched the bare cabbies frantically until she found what she was looking for; a bag for me to breathe into.

She handed that to me and poured me a glass of water. I drank it slowly so I wouldn't puke, I was feeling pretty sick and fragile right now.

"What if he never comes home? What if he hurts the baby? What will I do then? Can I stay here?..." I continued to rattle off questions until Evie stopped me.

"Hey, hey, stop it. Stay at my place, you'll be alright," she assured me.

She helped me pack a few things and load then into her car, but before I left I wrote Johnny a note.

 _Dear Johnnycakes,_

 _I'm leaving you. I won't tell you where I am, but when you are clean, I will find out somehow. I'm not happy about leaving, but you will not harm my child. Yes, Johnny, it is my child now. I may return when the child is born and you are clean._

 _Love always,_

 _Julie Anne_

 **Guest: You review my story like that again and I will block you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Houses and heartaches**

 **D** **isclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N:** **If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I** **would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me (a)** **suggestion(s).** **Thank you. :)**

 ****I planned to do this later, but I guess I'll say it now. I DO NOT support abortion, premarital sex, drinking, abuse, or anything of that nature. There are many people to go to for help. Pastors, counselors, social workers, just to name a few. Also, my aunt was in a bad relationship as was my cousin and I have researched this stuff. I may only be 13, but I do not write about things that I can not make realistic.**

 **I also recommend reading my GL first. It kinda helps.**

 **Julie's POV**

I didn't sleep at all. Evie's parents welcomed me with open arms, but it made me uncomfortable. My pride was too big to stay here, but that's not all. I had no connection to find out of anything happened to Johnny and I was worrying myself sick over him.

I decided that the best place to stay might be my grandma's house, but I didn't want to inconvenience her.

"Why don't you stay with Darry?" She suggested. I thought about it.

"He has his brothers to worry about," I told her.

"You can stay here, Julie. It's not safe for you there," she told me.

"I can handle myself, Johnny won't kill me," I tried.

"It won't be safe for your baby. I can't force you to stay here, but remember that," she warned. Well, that shut me right up. I could not endanger my child.

 **X**

"Evie?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yeah?" Came her curios reply.

"Have I ever told you your the bestest friend ever?" I hinted.

"What do you what?" She asked fake-annoyed with an eye roll.

"Can you come with me to my appointment, please?" I asked.

"You mean be seen with my pregnant best friend? Sure," she shrugged, laughing.

 **Evie's POV**

"What's so special about this appointment?" I asked once we piled into my car.

"I'm finding out if I'm having a boy or a girl," She informed my.

"Which do you want?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, but Johnny wants a girl," She mused. I rolled my eyes.

"You can't keep thinking about him! You need to move on, it's not healthy for you to stay with him," I yelled, desperately trying to change her mind about him. I didn't trust Johnny, he hurt her.

 **X**

They put the cold gel on her stomach as I squeezed her hand.

She tensed up when the cold liquid hit her stomach, but otherwise was mostly relaxed. At least as relaxed as she's been.

I waited a few moments for the doctor to speak.

"Congratulations Miss Smith, it's a girl," Doctor Marshall informed her with a smile.

"Jana," Julie whispered in an awed voice.

"What?" I asked.

"Her name will be Jana," she informed me. "Jana Cade."

 **Sorry that was short. Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Still holding on**

 **D** **isclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N:** **If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I** **would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me (a)** **suggestion(s).** **Thank you. :)**

 ** _Guest: What's wrong with me having a belief? Your belief is that abortion is correct and I'm okay with that. I believe that sex outside of marriage is not something God wants me to do, it's dangerous. Please respect my beliefs so I can respect yours._**

 **Julie's POV**

I had to visit Johnny. After all, I was going to have his child in four months. I just wanted to make sure he was okay.

I slipped in quietly and saw a shadow of the old Johnny. This new Johnny was haggard, mean, and drunk.

"How dare you show your face here again!" He screamed at me. _No, what did I do_? _He was suppose to be clean my now it's been almost eight weeks_ , I thought.

He continued to scream at me, calling me every single name in the book. I started to cry, I really thought he would change.

He became increasingly angry. He struck me, kicked me, and beat me. Finally, after kicking me in the ribs a few times and slapping me around, he grabbed my shoulder and pushed me against the wall.

"Don't ever come here again or I'll kill you," he sneered and walked to the bedroom. Like before, I shuffled my way to the phone. Only this time I didn't call Evie, I was too scared Johnny would come hurt her too. I called some muscle: Darrel Curtis.

"Darry?" I sobbed.

"Julie? Are you okay?" He asked frantically.

"No. It's Johnny," I whispered, but luckily he heard me.

"What about Johnny?" He asked impatiently.

"Please come to the house Darry. He's gonna hurt me," I begged.

"Johnny? He'd never hurt anyone," Darry told me. The gang didn't know about the abuse or drinking.

"Just come!" I sobbed.

"Okay, okay, calm down. I'll be there," he assured me and hung up.

I heard the door open and saw Johnny.

"Why are you still here? And who'd you call?" He demanded loudly.

"No one," I lied quietly.

"Yes you did. Your worthless!" He accused me.

"No..." I whispered.

"I wish I never met you! You ruined my life!" He screamed and threw me against my grandma's old China cabinet. It had been in our family for a long time. I felt a sharp pain go through my leg and I screamed.

I felt blood trickle down my head. Just when I thought Johnny was really going to kill me, Darry burst through the door, followed by Steve and Soda.

"Johnstown Cade?!" I heard Steve yell. It took afire seconds for Darry to tackle him and pin his arms behind his back.

"Soda, get her out of here. Take her to the hospital, she might have a concussion or hurt the baby. Are you out of your mind?" He screamed the last part at Johnny. As Johnny sobered up horror washed over his features.

Steve helped me up by my arm, but I couldn't put any weight on my leg. He wrapped his arm around my waist for better support and helped me into the car with Soda trailing behind.

I heard the distant screams of my ex-fiancé and Darry. I tried to grasp everything that just happened, but it all felt hazy, like maybe I'd dreamed it up or something. Maybe I was still sixteen, not pregnant, and never engaged. But even through my hazy state I knew that this all did just happened for real.

 **A/N: I cried writing this. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: My parent's child**

 **D** **isclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N:** **If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I** **would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me (a)** **suggestion(s).** **Thank you. :)**

 **Steve's POV**

Johnny messed up. The pet of the gang messed up bad. He was his parent's child after all. It honestly made me scared to have kids, but I loved Evie and would never harm her or our kids.

After Soda and I brought Julie to the hospital it took almost forty-five minutes for Super-Dope to get there. I called the rest of the gang about half an hour ago and they were all here.

It had been an hour and still no word from the doctors about her. We were all worried sick, but Dallas was the worst. He was a little worried about Julie, yes, but he was more of a wreck over Johnnycakes.

"I can't believe I didn't see it," he told me when I had called him.

"I know, buddy, but none of us did," I assured him.

Finally, the doctor came out.

"Julie Smith," he called professionally. We all stood up and his eyes widened.

"How is she?" Darry asked.

"She luckily only sprained her ankle and sustained a minor concussion. As for the baby, she's alright too. Her heartbeat is steady and she is growing normally. I'd like to keep Julie overnight for observations, but she insisted on leaving. Can I intrust someone to watch over her for the night?" The doctor inquired. Darry nodded and shook his hand.

"I have a copy of her files that can be used in a court battle," he told us. "Should she chose to fight for full custody over the unborn child. Remember adoption is always an option and it's up to Julie wether or not Jonathan sees the child."

"Thank you Doctor. Can we take her home now?" Darry asked.

"Of course."

 **Julie's POV**

I was silent the whole car ride. I couldn't stop thinking about Johnny. I just didn't understand why it was this way. What did I do wrong? We were suppose to be a young, happy, and married couple with a beautiful and healthy daughter. Instead it was a dark picture of a dysfunctional single parent with an unborn daughter.

My head and stomach were hurting some. I was worried about Jane, but the doctor assured me she wasn't harmed, but I was strictly on modified bedrest, which meant only getting up to pee or shower.

To distract I thought about middle names. Johnny's middle name was Lee and I wanted to use something to remember him. My middle name was Anne... Lee and Anne. Leeanne!

"What do you think of Jane Leeanne?" I mused.

"Where'd you get Leeanne?" Darry asked curiously.

"Johnny Lee," I muttered. I heard Darry sigh loudly.

"Julie, you know how much I love Johnny like a brother, but I can't allow you to go back there," he told me sternly.

"Your not my father!" I spat. I knew I was overreacting, but my hormones said that I was perfectly justified. Luckily Darry just laughed.

"If I had a nickel for every time I heard that one from Sodapop or Ponyboy I could go to college."

"Thanks for caring Darry, but I'm a big girl," I told him. His response totally shocked me.

"Then make decisions like one."

 **A/N: I've decided to say "Jana" instead of "the baby" because I think it's more realistic from Julie's POV.**

 **Random fact, the thing with Johnny and Julie's middle names is what my parents did. My middle name is Leeanne. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Four Grey Walls**

 **D** **isclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N:** **If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I** **would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me (a)** **suggestion(s).** **Thank you. :)**

 **Julie's POV**

Bedrest is awfully boring. I had become very familiar with the four grey walls of Ponyboy's old bedroom. There was a two inch crack a foot to the left from the wall closest to the door and a psych where the door had been opened quickly too many times.

The grey wasn't a regular grey either. It was happy, but it wasn't too in-your-face either and it had a tint of blue in it. A few leftover posters still hung on the walls that he left.

I had learned a few things while being at the Curtis's house.

 **1) Being woken up by a scream at three a.m. is not the most pleasant thing ever.**

 **2) Soda loved to dye food odd colors. Like green pancakes or blue mashed potatoes. Gross, but interesting. Anything to cure the boredom.**

 **3) Lastly, Darry is such a momma bear.**

Darry would not allow me out of this bed except to pee, which I did a lot. Five months is the time the baby really starts to grow, and I could see it. I was not very happy about the eight gain. I soon as I could get up I was checking my weight, even though I probably didn't want to know. Before I was pregnant I was 126 pounds.

Tomorrow would be my fourth day on bedrest. I could get up to get food, go to the couch, but I needed to stay off my feet as much as possible.

I heard the door open and saw Soda come in.

"A little birdie told me you were bored." He said with s smile.

"Yeah. I don't mean to complain, but I feel like I know every crack of this room. Can't I just sit on the couch? At least it's a different ceiling," I complained. Soda laughed lightly.

"No, sorry. I promise though, tomorrow you can get up," he assured me. I grumbled a "fine".

"Don't worry though, me or someone else will keep you company," he informed me with a smile.

"Thanks Soda. Seriously, I can't thank you guys enough. You just met me and you already offered your home to me. I landed myself here anyway," I told him honestly.

"How?" He asked.

"I got pregnant," I mumbled bitterly. I couldn't bring myself to regret it though, I loved Jana already.

"Yeah, but everyone makes mistakes," he assured me.

"Thanks," I said between a yawn. Soda chuckled.

"You gettin' tired?" He asked.

"No," I lied, but another yawn gave me away.

"Go to sleep, Julie."

"I hate being pregnant, ya know?" He stared at me incredulously.

"Luckily I'll never know," he said with a laugh.

"Night Sods," I said. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Sods?" He asked. I nodded.

"I'm going to call you that," I told him. He just shrugged and left the room. I tried not to fall asleep, but within minutes I was out.

 **X**

When I finally woke up it was morning; day four! I had to sit up slowly because I was feeling a little dizzy still. After I went to the bathroom I slowly waddled out to the kitchen. It was still early and no one was up so I cooked some eggs.

It was such a relief to be out of the guest bedroom, but I didn't want to endanger Jana so while the eggs cooked I sat down. My energy was really drained.

I decided to check my weight before everyone else got up. When I stepped on the scale I started to cry; I was almost 135 pounds! I had gained about 8 pounds or so since I had gotten pregnant!

When Darry came to use the bathroom he heard me crying and checked on me.

"I'm fat Darry," I mumbled. "I gained 8 pounds."

"That's natural, Julie, there's another person in you," he assured me. I sniffled, but realized that he was right. I still felt self conscious, but I made it out of the bathroom.

The eggs were extra crispy that morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: In three months**

 **D** **isclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N:** **If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I** **would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me (a)** **suggestion(s).** **Thank you. :)**

 **Julie's POV**

Evie couldn't come with me today to see the due date of Jana, but the whole gang took bets on the date. Steve said May 5th, Darry said May 8th, Soda said May 7th, Pony said the 6th, and Evie said the 7th. I just said early May to keep my position neutral.

I met with the doctor in one of the rooms and after fiddling around with me he told me the day I was due.

"She is due May 6th," the doctor informed me. Today was February 3rd. I had three months for Johnny to get clean. _What if I had to be a single mother_? _What if Johnny never came home_? _Never got clean_?

I got in the car, still feeling worried. If he didn't call me before the child was born, I was calling him.

 **X (7 months)**

"Someone's on the phone for you Julie," Darry called. I silently hoped it was Evie, I hadn't talked to her in a while.

"Julie?" I heard a familiar voice ask over the line.

"Johnny?" I asked astonished. "Where are you?"

"In Rehab," he admitted.

"Rehab? For how long?" I asked.

"Three more months," he informed me.

"Johnny, come home when your done. I'm so happy your getting clean! She's due May 6th. Jana's a girl, Johnny," I rambled.

"I can't come home, Jules. Your better without me," he told me sadly.

"I love you Johnny! Jana needs a father!" I yelled, exasperated.

"I'm sorry," he choked out.

"I need you," I told him softer. "At least think about it."

"Alright. My time is up anyhow. I love you," he told me.

"I love you too. 'Bye." I hung up the phone. I felt like a rollercoaster.

"Johnny was on the phone?" Soda asked.

"Yeah. He's in Rehab, but he's worried to come home," I admitted breathlessly.

"Don't worry Jules. We'll talk to him and he'll come home. I can't guarantee how he'll act though," he warned me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I know, but Jana needs a father."

"She'll have a gang of six overprotective guys watching out for her. She'll turn out alright," he assured me.

"Thanks Sods," I said.

 **X (2 months later)**

"Ow!" I hissed as another contraction hit. These "phantom contractions" were feeling pretty real to me.

It was about five minutes between each contraction. It felt as if a needle was sticking in my stomach and squeezing my insides together.

Suddenly, I felt wetness drip between my legs.

My water had broke! _I wasn't ready for the baby, Johnny hasn't made his decision about coming home ye_ t, I thought.

I started to breathe heavy as another contraction hit. When it passed I was able to get to the phone and I called the DX for Soda.

"This is Steve. What c-" I cut him off.

"Steve! The baby's coming! Tell Soda to get his butt over here!" I yelled frantically.

"Soda! She's having the baby! I'll cover for ya bud," I heard Steve's muffled voice. All I could do was wait for him.


	9. Chapter 9: Last one

**Chapter 9: Jana Leeanne Cade**

 **D** **isclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N:** **If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I** **would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me (a)** **suggestion(s).** **Thank you. :)**

 **Johnny's POV (He's baaack)**

I was driving to East Side Tulsa with shaking hands. I had made my decision, I'll leave it up to her. If she wants me, I'll stay, but if she rejects me then I'll go.

When I pulled into the Curtis household and saw Steve and Two-Bit running out of the house.

"Johnnycakes!" Steve yelled. "Julie's having the baby, we have to go to the hospital!"

"Coming," I called back. I ran into the car and after Two-Bit got into the Ford we took off. I couldn't believe she was having Jana.

What if Julie didn't want me? I could barely bare that, but maybe it was for the best.

"We're here." Steve's voice brought me out of my pessimistic thoughts.

 **X (Delivery)**

"I'm here Julie," I assured her. It broke my heart to hear her cry out with each contraction, but I just squeezed her hand, trying to provide comfort.

"Forever, right Johnnycakes?" She gasped. I knew what she was talking about though. "Arg!" She moaned.

"Forever Jules," I assured her.

"Great," she said. She tried to breathe while she had a break from the contractions.

"Your dilated. Ready?" A kind nurse asked. Julie nodded, but I saw her eyes widen slightly and I felt her squeeze my hand.

"Push!" The various nurses and doctors urged. She gave them an incredulous look.

"I am pushing!" She told them.

"Only push during your contractions," a male voice said. I wasn't sure if it was a doctor or a nurse, but I was too focused on Julie right now.

"Just a few more pushes, I can see her head."

I squeezed her hand and listened to her cry out again. It was breaking my heart, but then I heard a different cry. It was the cry of my daughter. My head snapped over just to see the doctors rush her out of the room.

"Did you see her? Is she healthy?" Julie asked breathlessly. I nodded.

"Yeah, but small," I informed her.

"Good."

 **X**

It was the happiest moment of my life when Julie handed Jana to me. When I looked into her warm and forgiving brown eye I knew I had to stay with my family. I simply could not give up this incredible six pound child.

 **X**

Eventually I had to give up Jana to let Darry hold her. Julie made it clear that after I held her it was Darry's turn.

"Johnny?" Julie asked tentatively.

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"Don't leave me Johnny. You know you can't. I still love you Johnny," she told me. I kissed her forehead.

"I know, I know, I won't ever leave you," I assured her. She smiled up at me.

 **A/N: Sorry that the birthing details are vague, but I couldn't find much on the Internet and I have never had a child.**

 **There might be a third story. "Johnny's family moments" might be just a series of one-shots that see Johnny in various stages of Jana's life. (Along with a few Julie moments.) Just some fluff and suggestions are welcomed. Should I write it?**


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to:

BunnyLuvsU

Mycookiegirl

FrankElza

Guest

Maelissa

Fanfiction by Jen

GreaserG1rl201


End file.
